Trzej muszkieterowie
by Hibarii
Summary: Niedole bycia rodzicem, czyli co by było, gdyby Aomine miał trzech synów, którzy bardzo, bardzo chcą pomóc pewnej biednej dziewczynie. [bardzo family, bardzo Aomine, bardzo au future]
1. Chapter 1

_Takie tam nic specjalnego z okazji Mikołajek. ^,^ Nie yaoi, a bardzo rodzinnie, w myśl zasady, co by było, jakby Aomine miał dzieci - a na pewno miałby synów - a najlepiej jakby miał trzech! :D_

* * *

**PART I**

Śnieg, który zaczął sypać pierwszego grudnia, Japończycy powitali zgodnym okrzykiem zachwytu. Padający zaledwie kilka razy w roku śnieg, był zjawiskiem nader atrakcyjnym dla mieszkańców Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Jakże zatem ciężko było się skupić na codziennych zajęciach, gdy z nieba niemal non stop leciały duże, puchowe płatki miękko osiadające na drzewach, domach, ławkach parkowych i ulicach. Japończycy, jako urodzeni esteci, nie byli w stanie oprzeć się urodzie tego śniegowego zjawiska. Nie mniej zachwycone śniegiem były dzieci, które niecierpliwie wyczekiwały dzwonka kończącego zajęcia, wyglądając z ekscytacją za okna szkolnych klas. Gdy zaś dzwonek donośnie obwieścił koniec lekcji, wszyscy uczniowie tłumnie opuszczali szkołę, by w końcu dać wyraz swojemu zachwytowi.

Nie inaczej postąpili Seichi, Takuro i Kazuya Aomine, których zachwyt był bardzo szczery, gwałtowny i zdecydowanie destrukcyjny dla niezbyt szczelnej i grubej odzieży. Jednak chłopcy kompletnie się tym nie przejmowali, tak samo jak wytrwale odpychali od siebie myśl o tym, co powie ich matka, gdy tylko ich ujrzy, mokrych od czubków głowy aż po same koniuszki palców. Myśl tę całkowicie wyrzucili ze swoich głów, oddając się bez reszty dzikim harcom na mokrym, zimnym śniegu w ogóle nie odczuwając panującego chłodu.

- Gamoooń! Gonisz! – zawołał z szaleńczym śmiechem Takuro, rozbijając mokrą śnieżkę na twarzy najmłodszego, trzynastoletniego brata.

- Sam jesteś gamoń, ty patyczaku złamany! – wydarł się chłopiec, wycierając twarz kompletnie zaśnieżoną rękawiczką i gnając za śmiejącymi się braćmi. Pospiesznie ulepił kulkę i celując tak, jak uczył go wujek, posłał swój pocisk w górę. Śnieżka rozbiła się idealnie na czubku głowy najstarszego brata, Kazuyi, zaśnieżając jego włosy, bo jak mówiła mama, Kazu był w tym wieku, że odczuwał wielką potrzebę protestu przeciwko racjonalnemu myśleniu w każdej dziedzinie życia. Jak to się imało do tego, że Kazu nagminnie nie nosił czapki, Sei nie bardzo wiedział, ale podobno dowie się tego za kilka lat, zatem pozostało mu tylko na to czekać.

- Zabiję cię, ty smarku jeden! – zawarczał Kazu, strzepując z głowy śnieg przy wtórze wariackiego śmiechu Takuro, który prawie wywrócił się w zaspę. Jako że Kazu bardzo się zirytował śniegiem za kołnierzem (w końcu szaliki są dla cieciów), a Taku był najbliżej, oberwał on całą braterską miłością prosto w swoje roześmiane oblicze i w końcu wylądował kościstym tyłkiem w zaspie.

Wyjąc ze śmiechu, Sei wystrzelił jak pocisk przed siebie, nim średni z braci zdoła podnieść swoje zacne jestestwo i ruszyć na nich pałając natychmiastową zemstą i pragnieniem rozlania braterskiej krwi. Biegnąc jak wariaci i zanosząc się szaleńczym śmiechem, wbiegli w końcu na bardziej ruchliwe ulice miasta, gdzie zwinnie unikali zderzeń z ludźmi, którzy jednak patrzyli z pełnym rozbawienia politowaniem dla tych chłopięcych szaleństw.

- Czekajcie na mnie! – wrzeszczał Sei, gdy bracia z rumorem niemal przegalopowali między czerwonym przebierańcem z brodą i jego pomocnikami. Zahamował gwałtownie, gdy dostrzegł, że osoba, na którą prawie wywrócił się Takuro, upadła boleśnie na chodnik. Z zadyszką i czapką, która niemal zsuwała się z jego głowy, pochylił się i dotknął ramienia dziewczyny, sądząc po długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach wystających spod kaptura.

- Hej, wszystko dobrze? – spytał.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, prostując się nieco i patrząc na swoje żółciutkie rękawiczki pokryte śniegowym błockiem. Sei podświadomie czuł, że to bardzo niedobrze, mama za pewne miałaby coś do powiedzenia na temat doprowadzania dziewczyn do takiego stanu, chociaż Sei nie widział nic złego w dobrym błocie. Dziewczyny najwyraźniej tak. Dostrzegając kolana poszkodowanej, na których rajstopy się rozdarły, poczuł mimowolne zawstydzenie. Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma się zachować.

- Na pewno wszystko dobrze? – spytał ponownie, nieco niepewnie. – Może pomogę ci wstać?

- Hej, co się stało, co tak sterczysz? – usłyszał pytanie średniego brata i mimowolnie poczuł złość.

- Przewróciłeś ją, dupku! – fuknął Sei.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłem, kretynie, sama wlazła mi pod nogi! – zezłościł się. – Ała! – wydarł się wraz z Seim, gdy dłoń najstarszego brata zdzieliła najpierw jego, potem Seichiego.

- Ty się wyrażaj, smarku, bo powiem matce – zwrócił się do Seiego. – A ty się zachowuj – prychnął do drugiego brata.

- Bo powiesz matce? – wyburczał Taku, masując obolałe miejsce.

- A żebyś wiedział, baranie. – Kazuya zignorował mamrotanie brata o kablowaniu i kucnął przed dziewczyną, która zbierała swoje rozsypane zeszyty. – W porządku z tobą? To było niechcący, mój brat to ślepy głupek.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową w milczeniu, a Takuro zasyczał ze złości, za co zarobił bolesnego kopniaka od Seichiego.

- Pomogę ci. – Kazu złapał za dłoń dziewczyny i jednym ruchem postawił ją na nogi. – Ten tu – załapał brata za kark i pochylił go – przeprasza cię.

- Ja nic… Ała! Ała! Tak, przepraszam bardzo, że na ciebie wpadłem! – wyrecytował, gdy palce Kazuyi bezlitośnie wbiły się w jego kark.

- Nic się nie stało – mruknęła dziewczyna, obejmując ciasno ramionami przemoczone zeszyty i patrząc na nich z wahaniem. Chłopcy przez chwilę wpatrywali się w dziewczynę, jakby nie dostrzegając coraz większych rumieńców na jej twarzy. Dziewczę bowiem miało najładniejsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widzieli. Nie licząc dwukolorowych oczu wujka, do których zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić, Japończycy zwykle słynęli z kolorowej monotonni i rzadko można było spotkać coś innego niż czerń. Z kolei oczy ich niechcącej ofiary były jasnozielone, jednak bardziej od trawy przypominające zielonkawe morze.

- Naprawdę nic się nie stało – powiedziała zażenowana tak uważnymi spojrzeniami. – Powinnam już…

- Może pójdziesz z nami na hot-dogi? – wypalił Seichi, uśmiechając się promiennie. Dziewczyna skierowała zaskoczone spojrzenie na chłopca.

- Ja chyba…

- Bardzo dobry pomysł – podchwycił Kazu. – To w zamian za rekompensatę, my stawiamy!

- A potem możesz iść z nami do parku! Tam jest świetna góra do zjeżdżania, wszyscy na pewno tam już są!

- Ja chyba nie mogę…

- Chodź, będzie fajnie! – Sei złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, a ona niezdolna do sprzeciwu poszła za nim, nie bardzo nadążając z jego paplaniną. – Super, że pada śnieg, prawda? Przemokły mi nawet skarpetki! A tobie nie jest zimno? A Taku odkupi ci te ładne rękawiczki…

- Spadaj, smarku! – warknął Takuro, popychając młodszego brata, który potknął się, poprawiając spadającą czapkę. – Ale mogę poprosić mamę, żeby je wyprała… - wymamrotał pod nosem.

- A ja jestem Aomine Seichi – paplał dalej chłopiec – ale możesz do mnie mówić Sei, a ty jak się nazywasz?

- Makita Nanami – powiedziała niepewnie.

- Nanami-chan! Jak ładnie! To co, pójdziesz z nami do parku?

- Nie wiem, czy powinnam…

- Powinnaś!

- Nie będziemy tam długo, odprowadzimy cię potem – odezwał się Takuro, gapiąc się od niechcenia w niebo.

- Może dalibyście jej spokój? – odezwał się Kazu. – Jak nie ma ochoty z nami iść, to przestańcie ją namawiać.

- A ty skąd wiesz, że nie chce, hę?

- Może Nanami-chan chce z nami pójść?

- A może uważa was za kretynów?

- Sam jesteś kretynem, buraku jeden!

- Bo cię strzelę w ucho, gówniarzu.

- Kogo nazywasz gówniarzem, przerośnięta kalarepo? Jesteś tylko rok starszy! To na tego gnojka mów gówniarzu!

- Ej! Nie jestem gówniarzem! Powiem mamie, że znowu mnie wyzywacie!

- Spadaj, kablu jeden!

- Odczep się od niego, Taku.

- Właśnie, spadówa ode mnie!

- A chcecie w zęby?

- A utopić cię w zaspie?

- A ciebie utopić?

- Ty mały, jak cię dorwę…!

Chłopcy zamarli w pół kroku do bardzo poważnej, jakże honornej bójki, słysząc ładny, dźwięczny śmiechem. Przez chwilę zagapili się na śmiejącą się pod nosem Nanami i na to, jak ładne dołeczki pojawiają się w jej policzkach, gdy się uśmiecha.

- Jesteście naprawdę zabawni – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do nich promiennie, a chłopcy odpowiedzieli szerokimi, mało przytomnymi uśmiechami.

* * *

Aomine Tatsumi po raz chyba setny zerknęła na zegarek w kształcie drzewa wiśni i syknęła pod nosem. Tyle czasu! Na dworze robiło się coraz bardziej ciemno, a ona nie dostała choćby jednej, krótkiej wiadomości! A telefony nie odpowiadały. Już ona sobie użyje, natrze uszu, że nie będzie co zbierać.

- I po co się tak irytujesz? – odezwał się siedzący przy stole Aomine Daiki, systematycznie pochłaniając zawartość swojego talerza. – Nie są już dziećmi.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie, zwłaszcza, jak trzymam patelnie w ręce – warknęła, wrzucając ową patelnię do zlewu.

- Mam dobry refleks – odrzekł, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, żebyśmy go przetestowali – burknęła i niemal wykrzyknęła tryumfalne „ha!", gdy zazgrzytał zamek u drzwi. Trzymając drewnianą łyżkę w dłoni, założyła ręce na piersi i oparła się o kredens mają idealny widok na korytarz i drzwi wejściowe.

Jej nieodrodni synowie wpadli do domu niczym huragan, popychając się, przekrzykując i generalnie rozsiewając chaos. To Kazuya pierwszy ją dostrzegł i nim zdążyła się odezwać choćby słowem, zrejterował do łazienki. Takuro dostrzegając nieobecność brata rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku kuchni, a dostrzegając stojącą tam matkę, rozejrzał się w popłochu.

- Kazuya, wyłaź! – wydarł się.

- Zapomnij! – odkrzyknął brat.

- Panowie, zapraszam – odezwała się Tatsumi, machając na nich ponaglająco.

- A możemy się najpierw przebrać? – spytał Takuro.

- Nie.

- Ale dlaczego? Zawsze powtarzasz nam, że siedzenie w mokrych ubraniach jest niezdrowe.

Tatsumi posłała bazyliszkowate spojrzenie mężowi, który parsknął w swój talerz.

- No co? To dość rozsądny argument – zauważył, hamując rozbawienie.

- Czekam na was od dwóch godzin – zwróciła się do synów z gniewną miną.

- Mamusiu, mam mokre skarpetki, mogę iść je przebrać? – Sei postanowił wykorzystać swój urok najmłodszego syna i uśmiechnął się do mamy słodko i promiennie, aż Takuro był pełen podziwu, że gnojek jeszcze to potrafił.

- Właśnie, gacie mi przemokły, w sensie chciałem powiedzieć, że mam mokre spodnie i tyłek mi odmarza – podjął Taku, coraz bardziej się gubiąc pod surowym spojrzeniem rodzicielki.

- Macie dwie minuty – powiedziała, a chłopcy nie czekali na więcej, tylko pognali co sił na piętro do swoich pokoi. To Seichi powrócił jako pierwszy nieco niepewnie przysiadając na krześle, jednak Tatsumi nie zareagowała na jego pojawienie się i nadal zawzięcie mieszała coś w garnku. To coś było za pewne obiadem, bo na sam zapach Seiemu kiszki zagrały marsza. Zjedzony z braćmi hot-dog był już tylko wspomnieniem.

- Poznałem dzisiaj fajną dziewczynę – odezwał się Sei, machając stopami.

Jego jedzący ojciec zakrztusił się gwałtownie.

- Nie jesteś cokolwiek za młody na poznawanie dziewczyn, smarku? – mruknął, sięgając po szklankę z sokiem.

Sei zmarszczył czoło najwyraźniej nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

- Ale Nanami-chan jest bardzo fajna!

- A jak ją poznałeś? To koleżanka z klasy? – spytała Tatsumi, zerkając na syna.

- Nie, Taku ją wywalił na chodnik…

- Ja nikogo nie wywaliłem! – oburzył się wchodzący do kuchni chłopak.

- A właśnie, że tak! – zawołał wojowniczo Sei. – To ty na nią wpadłeś!

- Wcale, że nie! Zderzyliśmy się!

- Ale to przez ciebie!

- Nie prawda!

- Prawda, prawda – odezwał się Kazuya, przyklepując wilgotne po prysznicu włosy. – Wywróciłeś ją jak nic.

- Spadaj, to nie była moja wina! – uniósł się Taku, czując wielką potrzebę użycia pięści, by dać wiarę swoim słowom. Jednak jedno bystre spojrzenie ojca wystarczyło, by posadzić jego cztery litery na stołku.

- Przeprosiliście chociaż? – spytała, kładąc przed synami talerze z obiadem.

- Oczywiście! Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie przepraszałem? – oburzył się Takuro.

- Oczywiście, że go zmusiłem – odezwał się w tym samym czasie Kazu, sięgając po pałeczki. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do brata, który posłał mu mściwe spojrzenie.

- Nastukam ci, stary – ostrzegł, kopiąc go pod stołem.

- Na pewno się ciebie boje – prychnął brat, oddając kopniaka.

- Ała! – wydarł się Sei. – To bolało, debilu! – Zsunął się z krzesła i zamachnął się mocno, jednak jego stopę złapał pod stołem ojciec.

- Chcecie wkurzyć mamę? – Uniósł brew, kiwając głową na Tatsumi, która stała przy kuchence z drgającą powieką. Chłopcy rzucili matce pospieszne spojrzenie.

- Przepraszamy – wyburczeli w swoje talerze.

Tatsu westchnęła, a Aomine posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- I co z tą dziewczyną?

- Wzięliśmy ją ze sobą na hot-dogi – odezwał się Kazuya.

- I poszła z nami do parku pozjeżdżać z górki! – zawołał z entuzjazmem Seichi. - Ale było super, tato, mówię ci, musisz z nami tam iść!

Tatsu wywróciła oczami. Chłopcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jedyną wadą śniegu, nie tylko w Japonii, było to, że bardzo szybko zmieniał się w szarą pacieję. I chociaż na trawnikach i w parkach nadal zachęcał swoim białym puchem, to ulice i chodniki dość szybko zmieniły się w szarą, śliską masę.

- Aaaaa! Ty dupku, zabije cię! – wydarł się Seichi, gdy lodowaty śnieg za sprawą średniego brata dostał się za jego ubranie i lodowatą strużką spłynął po kręgosłupie.

- To za to, że mnie wywaliłeś, jełopie! Mam całe kolana brudne!

- Nie mów tak do mnie! – zawarczał, rzucając się na brata. Przez dłuższą chwilę mocowali się w milczeniu aż nie rozległ się trzask dartego materiału.

- Potargałeś mi kurtkę! – zawył Sei. – Mama mnie zabije!

- I dobrze ci tak! – zawołała, masując podrapany policzek.

- Ja cię normalnie zaraz...! – Seichi bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał rzucić się na brata i uczynić zadość swoim krzywdom, jednak został gwałtownie pociągnięty w tył. Jego kaptur trzymał Kazuya i gromił ich spojrzeniem.

- Moglibyście się nie zachowywać jak debile? I to jeszcze pod szkołą.

- No nareszcie! – zawołał Taku, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – Ileż można na ciebie czekać?

- W porównaniu do ciebie, w liceum ludzie się uczą – prychnął.

- Oczywiście, lepiej powiedz, że obściskujesz się po kątach z dziewczynami, a braciom każesz marznąć, ałaaa! – wydarł się, gdy Kazu zdzielił go boleśnie w tył głowy i niezaszczycająca brata odpowiedzią, wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie kurtki i ruszył przed siebie. Sei podreptał za najstarszym bratem ciesząc się w duchu, że jednak jest jakaś sprawiedliwość na tym świecie, a jego brat jest jej wysłannikiem.

- Ne, Kazu, jak myślisz, spotkamy dziś Nanami-chan? – spytał Sei, ignorując wołanie Takuro, by na niego poczekali.

- Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął chłopak, garbiąc się nieco bardziej. Przez ostatnie kilka dni spotykali Nanami codziennie w drodze do domu. Nie udało im się już więcej nigdzie jej zaprosić, a odprowadzić się pozwoliła tylko raz. Potem zawsze bardzo stanowczo odmawiała jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa pod drzwi bloku, w którym mieszkała.

- Ostatnio była jakaś smutna, nie sądzisz? – Zerknął w górę na brata z zainteresowaniem. – Może coś się stało?

- Tak myślisz? – zastanowił się nad jego słowami. Może faktycznie była jakaś zgaszona ostatnio?

- A może ma już dość waszego towarzystwa? – odezwał się beztrosko Takuro, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Nie dajecie dziewczynie żyć – zachichotał i skrzywił się, gdy zarobił sójkę w bok.

- A może to twojej paskudnej gęby ma już dość? – prychnął Kazu.

- Czy tej ślicznej buźki można mieć kiedykolwiek dość? – zdziwił się. – Prędzej twojego wiecznego skwaszonego ryła.

- Wypchnę cię na ulicę – zagroził zirytowany.

- Tata by cię za to zamknął w areszcie.

- Ale przynajmniej uwolniłbym świat od takiej zmory jak ty. Warte poświęcenia, dostałbym pośmiertny medal za zasługi.

- Chyba prędzej dożywocie za zabójstwo z zimną krwią.

- To nie byłoby zabójstwo z zimną krwią, a zwykły wypadek. Zresztą ciocia by mnie wybroniła.

- Spadaj, ciocia by broniła mnie, bratobójco.

- Spoko, w takim razie po mojej stronie stałby wujek. – Kazuya uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Grasz nieczysto bracie – wyburczał Taku, doskonale wiedząc, że wujek Akashi czerpie niesamowitą satysfakcję z ustawiania i wychowywania jego osoby. Niby czym on się różnił od braci, że zasłużył na uwagę szanownego ja-pan-wy-plebs?

- Hej, czy to nie jest Nanami-chan? – wtrącił się Seichi, wskazując na coś przed sobą. I faktycznie, dziewczyna spokojnie lawirowała między ludźmi. Chłopcy przyspieszyli kroku i już po chwili zrównali się z nią.

- Cześć, Nanami-chan! – przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem Sei.

- Och, Sei-chan – wzdrygnęła się, gdy chłopiec niespodziewanie pojawił się koło niej. – Nie zauważyłam cię, dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Co u ciebie? Nie widzieliśmy cię wczoraj, o, a co ci się stało? – spytał, wskazując na jej twarz.

Nanami poczuła, jak rumieńce wypływają na jej twarz.

- Co mi się stało?

- Aha, na wardze, ktoś cię uderzył?

- Nie, nie! – zawołała gwałtownie, widząc trzy poważne spojrzenie wbite w siebie. – To przez p-przypadek, to wszystko.

- Aż tak? – Kazuya zmarszczył brwi.

- Na w-fie – wyjaśniła, zerkając nerwowo na chłopaka. – Koleżanka mnie niechcący uderzyła.

- O! Musiało boleć. – Seichi pokiwał głową. – Ja ostatnio dostałem piłką od kosza w twarz! Prawie mi nos złamała!

- Jak ma się dziurawe łapy… – mruknął Taku, zakładając ręce za głowę.

Nanami schowała drżące dłonie do kieszeni brązowego płaszczyka, nieco nieuważnie przysłuchując się przekomarzaniom chłopców.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Niemal podskoczyła jak oparzona słysząc pytanie Kazuyi.

- Tak, tak, w porządku – uśmiechnęła się lekko, starając się zapanować nad nerwowością. Wrodzona nieśmiałość naprawdę nie ułatwiała kontaktów z innymi, a już zwłaszcza z trzema chłopakami, który najwyraźniej bardzo chcieli się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.

- Odprowadzimy cię.

- Co? Nie, nie trzeba! – zaprotestowała żywiołowo.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, przecież to blisko, mały spacer dobrze nam zrobi.

- Ale n-naprawdę nie trzeba…

- Ne, Nanami-chan, a może chcesz pójść z nami coś zjeść? – spytał Seichi ciągnąc ją za rękaw płaszcza.

- Co? A, nie, dziękuję, muszę… muszę szybko wracać do domu.

- To chodźmy! – zawołał z uśmiechem, ciągnąc ją za rękę. Ciężko było stawiać na swoim, gdy trzy osoby tak stanowczo protestowały.

Nanami pospiesznie uciekła do klatki bloku, a chłopcy milczeli przez moment.

- Może moglibyśmy ją zaprosić kiedyś do nas na obiad? – odezwał się Seichi.

- Nie wiesz, że nie można się narzucać innym? – fuknął Taku, uderzając brata w głowę i zrzucając mu czapkę.

- Ja się nie narzucam, to uprzejmość! – warknął chłopiec, wciskając czapkę z powrotem na głowę. – Kazu, powiedz mu, że jest dupkiem, bo ja nie mogę, tata mi zabronił.

- Ty mała gnido! – zawołał Takuro, zakleszczając szyję brata w swoim ramieniu. – A zrobić ci kąpiel w zaspie?

- Puszczaj, ty draniuuu! – zawył chłopiec.

Kazuya westchnął i szarpnął Takuro za kaptur.

- Zostaw go i idziemy. – Pociągnął brata za sobą.

Seichi, który wylądował na tyłku, właśnie się podnosił z zamiarem wydarcia się, żeby na niego poczekali, lecz zamarł w miejscu słysząc krzyki. Bardzo głośnie, bardzo nieprzyjemne krzyki, a do tego…

- Chłopaki! – zawołała za braćmi, podbiegając do nich i zatrzymując.

- Czego, smarku?

- Słyszałem Nanami-chan.

- I co z tego?

- Krzyczała. To na pewno była ona. I ktoś na nią krzyczał.

Chłopcy przez chwilę zamarli patrząc w okna na parterze, gdzie mieszkała Nanami.

- E tam, zadawało ci się… - zaczął Takuro, lecz umilkł pospiesznie, gdy doleciał do niech trzask rozbijanego szkła i głośne wrzaski, przez które stanowczo słychać było nerwowy głosik Nanami…

- Sei, zostajesz – nakazał Kazuya, ruszając w kierunku klatki.

- Nie ma mowy, idę z wami! – zaprotestował gwałtownie, podążając za braćmi, którzy pospiesznie wbiegli do bloku. Krzyki dochodzące zza białych, obdrapanych drzwi słychać było aż na korytarzu.

- Wchodzimy? – spytał Takuro, jednak Kazuya pokręcił głową i mocno zapukał do drzwi.

- Zamknięte! – wrzasnął ktoś wściekłym głosem. Drzwi za chłopcami uchyliły się i wyjrzała z nich starsza kobieta. Pokręciła głową cmokając.

- Biedna dziewczyna…

Chłopcy aż podskoczyli słysząc huk towarzyszący przewróceniu czegoś, po czym głośny, dziewczęcy pisk i szloch. Kazuya nie zastanawiał się długo, nacisnął gwałtownie klamkę i ku jego uldze drzwi ustąpiły. I całe szczęścia, nie był wzrostu swojego ojca i nie miał jego siły, nie był pewny czy poradziłby sobie z tymi drzwiami. Uderzył ich paskudny zapach alkoholu, a jeszcze bardziej widok zapłakanej Nanami, którą za włosy trzymał wyraźnie pijany mężczyzna.

- Co to ma być? Co wy tu robicie, smarkacze?! Wynosić się z mojego domu! – wydarł się, potrząsając dziewczyną, która zaszlochała gwałtownie, chowając twarz w dłonie. Kazuya zareagował instynktownie. Postąpił kilka szybkich kroków i z rozmachem uderzył mężczyznę pięścią w twarz, czując, jak adrenalina skacze mu gwałtownie i wprawia jego ciało w drżącą wściekłość. Nanami upadła boleśnie, a mężczyzna zatoczył się w tył, uderzając plecami w drzwi za sobą.

- Ty cholerny gówniarzu – wybełkotał, odbijając się i ruszając na Kazu. Takuro, który pojawił się prawie znikąd, podłożył mu nogę, jednak mężczyzna tylko się zachwiał i całą siłą runął na Kazuyę, przygniatając go do ściany i zionąc na niego paskudnymi, alkoholowymi oparami. Chłopak z obrzydzeniem odepchnął go od siebie, z trudem unikając jego pięści.

- Nanami-chan, wstań, musimy iść – Seichi, próbował przekonać dziewczynę, by wstała, jednak ta nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Pociągnął ją gwałtownie za rękę, stawiając na nogi i opierając jej ciężar na sobie. Pospiesznie wyprowadził ją na korytarz, drżącą i płaczącą.

Zza drzwi ponownie wychyliła się twarz starszej kobiety.

- Zadzwoniłam już na policję, zaraz przyjadą – powiedziała konspiracyjnie.

Seichi nieuważnie pokiwał głową, ściągając kurtkę i otaczając nią plecy siedzącej na schodku Nanami, która płakała i drżała jak w febrze.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił, słysząc jak jego własny głos drży z emocji. – Obronimy cię, Nanami-chan. – Sapnął zdumiony, gdy dziewczyna oparła czoło na jego ramieniu pochlipując cicho.

* * *

- Czy wyście oszaleli do reszty?!

Kazuya, Takuro i Seichi skuli się gwałtownie. Aomine Daiki często krzyczał, ale bardzo rzadko z taką wściekłością jak teraz…

- Co wam strzeliło do tych zakutych łbów? Czy wyście do reszty postradali rozum?!

- Przecież nie mogliśmy jej tak zostawić – mruknął pod nosem Taku, czując przypływ najwyraźniej samobójczych pragnień.

- To trzeba było zadzwonić na policję! – Dłonie Aomine uderzyły w blat biurka. – Albo zadzwonić do mnie, skończeni idioci! – huknął, aż chłopcy skrzywili się nieznacznie. – I jak mogliście pozwolić, żeby znalazł się tam Sei?!

- Przecież ja… - zaczął chłopiec.

- Milcz, dobrze ci radzę, milcz Seichi, bo jak matkę kocham, ściągnę pasek i tak was wystrzelam, że na dupach nie usiądziecie! – warknął z wściekłością. – Mogło się wam coś stać, durnie! Pomyśleliście choć przez chwilę o tym?!

Kazuya podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na ojca rozeźlony.

- Nie, bo myślałem o tym, że jakiś skończony dupek bije moją koleżankę! – wywarczał.

- A trzeba było! Już wam powiedziałem, trzeba było zadzwonić do mnie!

Kazuya patrzył z zawziętym buntem na ojca. Daiki warknął pod nosem, przykładając place do oczu i nakazując sobie spokój. Pierwszy wybuch rodzicielskiej troski miał już za sobą, teraz trzeba było to załatwić po męsku.

- Dobra, słuchajcie gnojki. Rozumiem, że to wasza koleżanka, że słuchanie, jak dzieje jej się krzywda nie należało do najłatwiejszych, ale musicie, gamonie, zrozumieć, że nie wszystko da się załatwić pięściami. Po pierwsze, pomyślcie, co czułaby wasza matka, gdyby się dowiedziała, że coś wam się stało i zapamiętajcie to sobie dobrze. Po drugie, było to kompletnie beznadziejne posunięcie. Atakując go cieleśnie, daliście mu możliwość złożenia na was oskarżenia. Nie patrzcie na mnie jak cielęta, bo tak właśnie jest – zirytował się, jednak nakazał sobie ponownie spokój. – W pierwszej chwili na pewno zareagowałbym tak samo jak wy. Tak, gówniarze, to jest odruchowa reakcja i w pełni ją rozumiem, ale w życiu trzeba używać też głowy. A wy totalnie zapomnieliście, że macie mózgi.

- Pójdziemy do więzienia? – spytał Takuro.

- Nie, durnoto – wywrócił oczami – ale jeżeli złoży na was doniesienie o napaści, grozi wam wyrok, smarkacze. Ten mały gnojek ma trzynaście lat i będzie miał kuratora i to jest tylko i wyłącznie wasza wina.

Przez dłuższą chwilę chłopcy milczeli, a cisza stawała się coraz bardziej ponura.

- Nie chce iść do więzienia – wyburczał pod nosem Seichi, usilnie starając się odgonić palącą potrzebę, żeby się rozpłakać.

- Nie pójdziecie od więzienia – powiedział wzdychając ciężko i podchodząc do nich. Przyciągnął trzy głowy do siebie i poczochrał każdą z nich, czując jak chłopcy rozluźniają się. Seichi objął jego nogę ciasnym chwytem, a Aomine pogłaskał go po włosach. Co za głupie gnojki.

- Zadzwoniłem już do wujka Akashiego, obiecał, że będzie monitorował sytuacje i nie da was zamknąć za kratkami.

- A jak jednak by nas przymknęli, to będziecie nas z mamą odwiedzać? – spytał Takuro, uśmiechając się niepewnie do ojca.

- Nie, będziemy się z matką cieszyć wolnością.

- Ech, tak bardzo niekochani – westchnął teatralnie Taku, opierając się wygodnie.

- Kazu? – mruknął Aomine, patrząc na najstarszego syna.

Kazuya spojrzał na ojca oczami, w którym kłębiły się sprzeczne emocje i zawzięty bunt.

- Po prostu… Po prostu tego nie rozumiem. Przecież mogło być za późno…

- Ale nie było – przerwał mu. – Pomogliście jej, jestem z was dumny, ale macie kategoryczny zakaz kolejnych takich akcji, zrozumiano? Musicie mierzyć siły na zamiary, Kazuya, ten facet nie był wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Ale mógł to być sprawny i silny gość, który rozgniótłby was na papkę. Jesteście jeszcze dzieciakami, w porównaniu do dorosłych, mieliście po opieką Seiego. Musisz pamiętać o takich rzeczach, rozumiesz?

Kazuya pokiwał głową.

- Dobra, dość tego roztkliwiania się jak baby, możemy iść sprawdzić, co z waszą koleżanką, chodźcie.

- Tato, tato, a możemy pójść zobaczyć więzienie? – zapytał Takuro.

- Jak chcesz, żebym cię tam zamknął, to nie ma sprawy, możemy iść.

- Eee to ja jednak nie chce.

* * *

Aomine zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi, patrząc z uwagą, jak jego koleżanka i kolega próbują namówić tę małą Nanami do tego, by zaczęła mówić. Sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie mu rzucili, dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu odmawiała zeznań. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z nimi, został w pokoju sam z dziewczyną. Kurwa, dlaczego to wiecznie on musiał rozmawiać ze smarkaczami, westchnął w duchu, czekając aż zagotuje się woda w czajniku. On się do tego kompletnie nie nadawał. Głupie to to, uparte, nie na jego nerwy.

Stopą przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim dokładnie naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Nie wyglądała za ciekawie, musiał przyznać, fioletowy siniak na policzku wyglądał coraz gorzej.

- Masz. – Wyciągnął przed siebie kubek z gorącą herbatą, jednak dziewczyna nie zareagowała najmniejszym gestem, że w ogóle go dostrzegła. Skulona, w kurtce jego syna zarzuconej na ramiona – mimo że należała do trzynastolatka, to była na nią duża, tak była drobna – patrzyła się bez wyrazu w podłogę. Daiki sięgnął po jej dłoń i wsadził w nią kubek. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, objęła palcami naczynie i w końcu na niego spojrzała, natychmiast jednak odwracając płochliwie wzrok. Zawsze to coś.

- Jestem Aomine Daiki – dziewczyna ponownie się wzdrygnęła – ojciec tych trzech smarkaczy, którzy wtargnęli do twojego domu. Wiesz, o kim mówię.

Z wahaniem kiwnęła głową.

- Są tutaj i ku mojemu utrapieniu, martwią się o ciebie. – Nanami skuliła się bardziej, obejmując ciaśniej ramionami. – Chciałbym żebyś ze mną porozmawiała.

Jednak dziewczyna milczała. Aomine też się nie odzywał, a cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach.

- No dobrze – powiedział, przeczesując palcami włosy, czując irytację, że to znowu on dostał najbardziej gównianą rolę. – Pozwól, że przedstawię ci dwa wyjścia, jakie masz przed sobą i radzę ci ich słuchać uważnie. Po pierwsze, twój ojciec zostanie u nas na czterdzieści osiem godzin, potem wróci do domu, a ty razem z nim. Śmiem twierdzić, że podobna sytuacja wydarzy się jeszcze nie raz, on będzie lądował w areszcie, ty na pogotowiu opiekuńczym, aż w końcu zainteresuje się tobą opieka społeczna.

Aomine wiedział, że to, co mówił mogło być okrutne, jednak była to szczera prawda, a ona musiała wiedzieć, przed jakim wyborem stoi i sama zdecydować, czego chce. Jej drżąca broda nie robiła na nim wrażenia, nie takie rzeczy już widział.

- Zaczniesz odwiedzać rodziny zastępcze, jedne mogą być gorsze, drugie lepsze, to jak los na loterii, ale ty nie będziesz mieć na to żadnego wpływu, żadnej możliwości podjęcia decyzji. Masz też drugie wyjście – daję ci możliwość wyboru. Możesz sama, dobrowolnie zdecydować, czego chcesz, będzie ciężko, ale zawsze będziesz mieć furtkę o nazwie „wybór" i ludzi, którzy są w tej chwili gotowi ci pomóc. Potem możesz na takich już nie trafić. Rozumiesz co mówię, Nanami? – Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, słysząc swoje imię. – Możesz zdecydować już teraz, co się będzie z tobą dziać. Musisz tylko ze mną współpracować, a ja ci pomogę. Rozumiesz?

Pokiwała głową, zaciskając mocno blade, drżące wargi.

- Dobrze. Muszę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Czy to był pierwszy raz?

Kiwnęła głową. Kłamała i Daiki doskonale to wiedział

- Czy to był pierwszy raz? – powtórzył pytanie, a ona przytaknęła z większą nerwowością.

- Czy to był pierwszy raz, Nanami? – zapytał po raz kolejny o to samo. Łzy skapnęły na rękaw szarego swetra.

- Czy płacz kiedykolwiek ci pomógł? Czy kiedykolwiek coś zmienił? Musisz podjąć decyzję, czy chcesz sama decydować o sobie, czy już zawsze dasz sobą popychać. – Aomine oparł łokcie na nogach pochylając się i patrząc z uwagą na dziewczynę. – Czy to był pierwszy raz, Nanami?

Tłumiąc szloch dłonią, pokręciła głową.

- Nie…

* * *

H.: _Sytuacja nieco się zagęściła. Gwoli wyjaśnienia, postać Nanami będzie postacią raczej kluczową w aominowym światku. _

_Aly: Dziękuję za komentarz i cieszę się, że się podobało! :D Też myślałam o jakiejś dziewczynce, co to byłaby całkowicie córeczką tatusia :DD Może jakiś taki bonus się pojawi? Kto wie, do czego Aomine jest zdolny. :P Cieszę się, że Tatsu się podoba, a przede wszystkim, że uważasz, że pasuje do Aomine. Myślę, że taka kobieta pasuje do niego, co to będzie potrafiła dyrygować tym stadem aominiątek :D Mam nadzieję, że kolejne części też przypadną Ci do gustu. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wszystkim czytającym szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_

**PART III**

- Coś długo ich nie ma – mruknął pod nosem Takuro z rękami założonymi na karku i głową opartą o ścianę. – Ała! Co mnie kopiesz, dupku? – warknął do siedzącego obok najstarszego brata, który sprzedał mu bolesnego kopniaka w łydkę.

- Przymknij się, kretynie – syknął Kazu, nie zaszczycając brata choćby jednym spojrzeniem.

- Zejdź ze mnie, dobrze ci radzę, jak masz jakiś problem to idź sobie pobiegać, jeleniu – prychnął w odpowiedzi. Brat posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

- A ja radzę ci, przymknij się, jak nie chcesz stracić zębów.

- To przestań się rzucać jak skretyniała małpa.

- Takuro, przeginasz…

- To ty przeginasz, imbecylu!

- Przestań się drzeć, ludzie się patrzą.

- To przestań mnie denerwować, księżniczko z histerią.

- Przestawię ci nos.

- Uważaj, żebym ja nie przestawił tobie.

- Możecie przestać się kłócić? – jękną Seichi. – Mam was dość.

- Przymnij się, smarku – warknął Takuro, za co zarobił w łeb od Kazuyi. – Normalnie dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a wezmę i ci oddam! – zdenerwował.

- O, mama! – zawołał Sei, zatrzymując tym samym unoszącą się rękę Kazu.

Dostrzegając ich, Tatsumi szybkim krokiem podeszła do chłopców i złapała w objęcia Seichi'ego.

- Wyczuwam taką miłość – burknął pod nosem Taku, gdy matka ściskała Sei'ego i zadawała tysiąc pytań czy nic mu nie jest. Zanim Takuro zdążył wygenerować bardziej uszczypliwą uwagę, sam znalazł się w objęciach mamy.

- D-dusisz mnie, kobieto – wymamrotał.

- Przepraszam, po prostu zamartwiałam się o was. – Z uśmiechem poprawiła jego rozczochrane włosy. – Kazuya… - zwróciła się do najstarszego syna, który wyprostował się z napiętym wyrazem twarzy. – Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało – powiedziała, dotykając delikatnie siniaka na jego policzku.

- Nie chcesz mi zafundować wykładu? – wyburczał pod nosem, zerkając z rezerwą na Tatsumi.

- A chcesz? – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Nie wiem – burknął, a Tatsumi z trudem stłumiła śmiech.

- Wiecie, że to było bardzo nierozsądne i nie możecie pakować się w takie sytuacje, chłopcy, mało nie zeszliśmy z ojcem na zawał. Ale cieszę się, że pomogliście swojej koleżance.

- Mamo, a co teraz będzie z Nanami-chan? – spytał cicho Sei, łapiąc matkę za rękę.

- Nie wiem – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Bardzo możliwe, że trafi do specjalnego ośrodka, jeżeli nie będzie miała żadnych bliskich krewnych.

Widząc spojrzenia synów wbite w nią, stropiła się nieco. To, że martwili się o nią i przejmowali się jej losem, widać było jak na dłoni.

- Ale chyba moglibyśmy jej jakoś pomóc – powiedziała w zamyśleniu.

* * *

- Czy chcesz wnieść oskarżenie? – spytał Aomine, przyglądając się, jak Nanami ociera mokre policzki chusteczką. To, co dziewczyna mu opowiedziała, nie było łatwe do przełknięcia, gdy się na nią patrzyło – drżące, zagubione chucherko, jednak schemat nie różnił się wiele od tego, z czym miał już do czynienia. Matka bądź ojciec nie żyje, to drugie zapija smutki, a wszystko przelewa na swoje dziecko. To naprawdę nie było rzadkie zjawisko. Jednak tym razem, może tylko z powodu synów, może tylko z powodu, że obiecał jej pomóc, a może z powodu tych sarnich, zranionych oczu na chudej buzi, czuł, że wściekłość na mężczyznę trzeźwiejącego w areszcie podnosiła mu skutecznie ciśnienie.

Nanami spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

- Jeżeli się zgodzisz, wniesiemy oskarżenie o napaść fizyczną i dręczenie – wyjaśnił. – Być może miałabyś szansę, żeby uwolnić się od ojca…

Aomine nie skończył tego, o czym myślał, mina dziewczyny jasno mówiła, że nie zamierza tego robić i sama taka perspektywa ją przeraża.

- Jaka jest twoja decyzja? – spytał, oddając możliwość wyboru w jej ręce. Nie był dla niej nikim bliskim, nie musiała do słuchać i przyjmować jego propozycji. A on nie znał jej, nie wiedział, co siedzi w jej głowie i jakie uczucia żywi do ojca, nie miał prawa niczego na niej wymuszać.

- Nie chcę. – Nanami pokręciła głową, splatając drżące dłonie na podołku.

- Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak.

- Dobra, w takim razie chodźmy, chciałbym, żeby cię ktoś obejrzał, ten siniak nie wygląda za dobrze. – Wstał i wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Nanami z wahaniem podała mu swoją i podążyła z nim do wyjścia.

- Tata! – zawołał Seichi, zrywając się z krzesła.

Widząc, jak dziewczyna spina się w sobie, postąpił nieco w przód, by stać przed nią.

- Wszystko dobrze, Nanami-chan? – spytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Sei, który rozjaśnił się, gdy dziewczyna odpowiedziała na niego lekkim uniesieniem warg.

- Tak, dziękuję za kurtkę. – Zsunęła okrycie i oddała je chłopcu. – I za pomoc – dodała, nieśmiało spoglądając na pozostałą dwójkę, która dołączyła do brata.

Aomine spojrzeniem zamknął usta Takuro, który już je otwierałby coś powiedzieć i za pewno nie byłoby to nic, co by wypadało.

- Wrócicie z mamą do domu – poinformował synów. – Ja się zajmę Nanami.

- Co z nią będzie teraz? – spytał Seichi patrząc na ojca prosząco.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, smarku. – Trącił chłopca w nos, wywołując jego uśmiech.

- Dzwoniłam do Tetsuyi, powiedział, żebyś przyjechał do niego – odezwała się Tatsumi, dotykając ręką napiętych pleców najstarszego syna.

- To dobrze, miałem się z nim kontaktować. – Kiwnął głową. – Spotkamy się w domu. Chodź, Nanami. – Położył dłoń na jej barkach, zmuszając do ruszenia się z miejsca.

Chłopcy patrzyli, jak ich ojciec oddala się wraz z dziewczyną.

- Nie mogłaby zamieszkać z nami? – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Seichi. Tatsumi z delikatnym uśmiechem pogłaskała go po włosach.

* * *

W samochodzie panowała wręcz idealna cisza. Aomine co jakiś czas zerkał na siedzącą obok dziewczynę, jednak bynajmniej nie zamierzał jej zagadywać. Po pierwsze, nie miał za bardzo ochoty gadać ze smarkulą, a po drugie, o czym tu w ogóle rozmawiać? I bez tego za pewno miała zbyt wiele na głowie, po co dodatkowo poruszać ciężkie tematy. Podkręcił nieco ogrzewanie, gdy mimo jego kurtki, którą okryła ramiona, zadrżała.

Daiki czuł coś na kształt współczucia. Sytuacja, w której się znalazła, musiała być dla niej sporym szokiem. Jak tu sobie teraz poukładać wszystko w głowie?

Zaparkował samochód pod szpitalem. Wysiadając spojrzał na niebo, które mimo późnego wieczoru, było przesłonięte stalowymi chmurami, z których wolno zaczynał prószyć śnieg. Czując przenikliwy chłód, oparł dłoń na ramieniu Nanami i poprowadził ją do budynku. Dziewczyna bezwolnie poddawała się wszystkiemu, jakby po prostu się wyłączyła, jakby stała się głucha i obojętna na to, co się z nią dzieje. Po krótkiej rozmowie z recepcjonistką podjął wolny spacer wzdłuż korytarza. Nanami siedziała na jednym z krzeseł. W świetle jarzeniówek była jeszcze bardziej blada, a siniak na jej policzku miał intensywniejszy, niemal bordowy kolor.

Dostrzegając idącego w ich kierunku kolegę, zatrzymał się.

- Yo – mruknął na powitanie.

- Nie masz co robić, tylko marnować mój czas? – zapytał zgryźliwie Midorima, mierząc Aomine zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem zza okularów.

- Tak, oczywiście, jestem osobą, która nie ma lepszych zajęć prócz wkurwiania innych – odpowiedział cierpko, patrząc, jak Midorima przenosi spojrzenie na Nanami, a potem ponownie na niego.

- Kto to jest? – spytał, poprawiając okulary.

- Koleżanka moich synów – wyjaśnił,

- I to oni ją tak urządzili? – Uniósł brew, wykrzywiając usta w kpiącym geście.

- A wklepać ci, glonie? – warknął zirytowany.

- Upewniam się tylko. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Powinienem ci wysłać rachunek za ilość połamanych rąk i nosów.

- Jasne, jasne, rachunek poproszę pocztą do domu. – Wywrócił oczami. – Daruj sobie, Midorima, możesz ją obejrzeć?

- Jestem chirurgiem, Aomine, nie pediatrą – prychnął.

- No i co z tego?

- Nie zajmuję się oglądaniem pacjentów.

- A krojeniem ich tak, tak. I co z tego? Lekarz to lekarz.

- Subtelność twojego umysłu nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. – Wzniósł oczy do nieba. – Więc co jej się stało, skoro to nie robota twoich nienormalnych dzieci?

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, glonie, a przyślę jednak twojej córce ten mandat – warknął.

- Jaki mandat? – Midorima spojrzał na niego bystro, a Aomine uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Spytaj Meg – poradził. – Nie mam czasu, obejrzysz ją? Trafiła do nas po pobiciu przez ojca. Odmówiła złożenia pozwu – przyglądał się, jak jego kolega ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzy na dziewczynę – ale chciałbym, żeby ktoś ją obejrzał. Nie bardzo chce rozmawiać.

- Od kiedy to osobiście wozisz ofiary pobić? – spytał, jednak bez złośliwości, lustrując Nanami wzrokiem.

- Od kiedy moje gnojki się nimi przejmują. – Wywrócił oczami. – Jak mówiłem, odmówiła złożenia pozwu, nie zmuszę jej, ale napisz mi opinię, dobra? Zamierzam śledzić jej sytuacje, wszystko się przyda.

Midorima rzucił mu krótkie, uważne spojrzenie i kiwnął głową.

- Poproszę innego doktora, żeby ją obejrzał. Z kobietą powinna czuć się lepiej – mruknął, podchodząc do recepcji i prosząc o wezwanie koleżanki.

* * *

Aomine zgasił samochód i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak powiedzieć to, co powinien, a co wcale nie było takie łatwe.

- Pamiętasz, że nie możesz sama wrócić do domu? – Z uwagą przyglądał się, jak Nanami kiwa nieznacznie głową. – To jest miejsce, które prowadzi mój przyjaciel. Pomaga dzieciakom w ciężkiej sytuacji, obiecał, że ci pomoże.

Dziewczyna ledwo zauważalnie przytaknęła. Daiki stłumił westchnięcie i wyszedł z samochodu. Otworzył drzwi po jej stronie i przez moment patrzył na wahającą się Nanami.

- Czy j-ja… - zaczęła nieśmiało, jednak umilkła pospiesznie.

- Co?

Pokręciła głową wysiadając z samochodu. Aomine ruszył w kierunku biało-zielonego budynku, oglądając się za siebie, gdy Nanami zostawała w tyle. Zadzwonił domofonem i po chwili otworzyła mu jedna z wychowawczyń.

- To do mnie. – Znikąd właściwie pojawił się koło nich Kuroko, patrząc z uwagą na przyjaciela.

- Yo, Tetsu, sorry za porę – mruknął.

- Nic się nie stało, Aomine-kun, czekaliśmy na ciebie – powiedział, przenosząc wzrok na towarzyszącą Aomine dziewczynę. Nanami z trudem hamowała zdenerwowanie. Unikając spojrzenia Kuroko, chwyciła delikatnie placami rękaw Aomine. Mężczyzna spojrzał na przyjaciela, który nie przestawał wpatrywać się w dziewczynę. Po chwili zerknął przelotnie na niego.

- Chodźcie do kuchni – polecił, prowadząc ich do pomieszczenia obok. – Mizuki-san, poprosimy o dwie herbaty – zwrócił się do starszej kobiety, stojącej przy kuchence. Kobieta omiotła ich wszystkich spojrzeniem, zatrzymując go przez chwilę na uczepionej rękawa Aomine dziewczynie, po czym uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Oczywiście.

- Aomine-kun, możemy porozmawiać? – Kuroko spojrzał na Aomine, a ten kiwnął głową. Nanami mocniej uchwyciła się jego rękawa, patrząc na niego z tłumioną paniką w oczach.

- Zostań tu na chwilę – mruknął, wzdrygając się pod tym przestraszonym spojrzeniem. – Nic ci nie będzie, zaraz wrócę.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z drżącą brodą, po czym uwolniła jego rękę.

- Usiądź sobie, kochanie – odezwała się z uśmiechem pani Mizuki, wskazując dziewczynie miejsce przy stole, a ta z wahaniem przysiadła na jednym z krzeseł, zerkając na oddalającego się Aomine. Daiki podążył za Kuroko na korytarz, mając w zasięgu wzroku kuchnię.

- Co jej się stało? – spytał Tetsuya, marszcząc brwi.

- Ojciec alkoholik jej się stał – mruknął, ciesząc się w duchu, że Tetsu zawsze przechodzi od razu do rzeczy.

- Coś więcej prócz tego siniaka?

- Na szczęście nie, tylko kilka siniaków więcej. No więc może się zatrzymać u was?

Kuroko kiwnął z wahaniem głową, po czym spojrzał bystro na przyjaciela.

- Weź ją do siebie.

- Słucham? - Aomine zamrugał, wyraźnie stracony z pantałyku.

- Weź ją do siebie, Aomine-kun. Dziewczyna ci ufa, masz coś, co ja będę mógł osiągnąć po paru dniach, których nie będziemy mieć. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Za dwa dni wróci do domu jeszcze bardziej zahukana niż do tej pory.

- Co ty gadasz, Tetsu – mruknął cierpko. – Ona się mnie boi, zresztą jak każdego teraz. Ty się nią lepiej zajmiesz.

- Ufa ci. U ciebie będzie jej lepiej.

- Czemu, u licha, wciskasz mi obcą dziewczynę pod dach? – burknął.

- Sei-chan rozmawia nie tylko z tobą. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy Daiki warknął „mały gówniarz". – Jeżeli oczywiście nie chcesz, zajmę się nią najlepiej jak umiem. Ale jak mówiłem, to mało czasu, żeby jej pomóc, z tobą będzie jej lepiej to wszystko znieść. Nie zna mnie, obce miejsce, obcy ludzie, będzie jej ciężko.

- A to tak w ogóle można?

Kuroko uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

- Załatwię, co trzeba.

- Kiedyś cię uduszę, Tetsu – warknął.

* * *

Zatrzasnął drzwi, przekręcając zamki.

- Możesz się rozebrać – mruknął do dziewczyny stojącej w korytarzy, samemu zrzucając buty.

- Daiki… - W drzwiach do kuchni pojawiła się Tatsumi i umilkła, patrząc to na męża, to na stojąca obok niego dziewczynę.

- Twój brat – wyjaśnił, wywracając oczami. – To moja żona – zwrócił się do Nanami – da ci coś do jedzenia, ja zaraz wracam.

Nanami uniosła rękę, patrząc za odchodzącym mężczyzną, jednak szybko ją opuściła.

- Witaj, jestem Aomine Tatsumi, mama Kazuyi, Takuro i Seichiego. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, podchodząc do dziewczyny. – Miło cię wreszcie poznać, chłopcy dużo o tobie opowiadali.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedziała nieśmiało, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

- Pewnie jesteś strasznie głodna. Chodź do kuchni, dam ci coś ciepłego do zjedzenia, a potem się położysz, już strasznie późno.

Nanami wzdrygnęła się, gdy Tatsumi ją dotknęła, jednak dała się poprowadzić do kuchni.

* * *

_H.: Z małym poślizgiem, ale jest, ostatni rozdział w tym roku. :) Co prawda mało w niej aominiątek, ale pewnie rzeczy musiały zostać napisane. Postaram się dać ich więcej w następnej części. _


End file.
